goodnightsweetheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Accentuate the Positive
Accentuate the Positive is the tenth episode of the sixth and final series and the fifty-eighth overall episode of Goodnight Sweetheart. It was first shown on the 28th June 1999 and has since been shown on ITV3 respectively. The episode saw time traveller Gary Sparrow having his choice of which time period he belongs in made up for him. 'Plot synopsis (Spoilers)' When Yvonne finds a photo of Gary with Phoebe it seems that his double life may be finally catching up with him. Yvonne follows Gary back to his shop, where she see's him reappear from the gates of his yard only to disappear again moments later. Left hurt and confused she goes home and has it out with Gary who once again lies to her to try cover his tracks. Later on back in 1945, Gary who has decided to tell Phoebe the truth about him but bottles it at the last second and covers his urgent massage with the news that Hitler has taken his own life and the war is over. A relieved Phoebe smiles and hugs their son. Later guest speaker Clement Attlee gives a talk at the VE Day celebrations, and has a game of Ping-Pong with Reg. Mr Attlee's pipe was tampered with but Gary sees this and prevents Atlee from taking a smoke of the pipe, saving his life. In 1999, 3 nights after last seeing Gary, Yvonne goes to the Mayfair flat demanding answers from Ron, who was in the middle of stripping wallpaper. He stalls on giving her an answer, unable to tell her the truth. Gary back in 1945 goes to Ducketts Passage and tries to enter the portal but hits the brick wall. At first he rations the idea of the portal has moved but after repeated tries he realizes that the Time Portal has closed and closed for good. Coming to the conclusion that he was chosen to travel back in time back in 1993 for this very moment to save Clement Atlee's life, he rushes home to Mayfair 1945. Blocking the door to the study he writes a note on the wall to Ron. Back in 1999, Ron and Yvonne are still arguing but stop suddenly when Ron notices writing appear on the wall behind them. 'Ron, I hope you find this message. I'm stuck in the past. The time portal vanished. Tell Yvonne, I am sorry. Tell Her everything, try to explain. Tell her I always loved her' Ron explains to Yvonne who walks out. Back in 1945 celebrations are in full swing at the club, Gary singing his rendition of Queen's We are The Champions, but once he has finished he makes excuses and leaves the party. He goes to Ducketts Passage and tries once more to go through the portal but its futile, unbeknownst to Gary, Yvonne is on the other side of the portal trying to talk to him. Ron comes in and begs Yvonne to move on with her life stating he has lost his best friend as well. Gary meanwhile says goodbye to Yvonne knowing full well she'll never hear him gets caught out when Phoebe who followed him asks him who he is talking to, Gary who at this point has accepted his fate, tells her he just loves it here and it's where it all started, he walks over and picks up their son Michael. Phoebe begs Gary to be a proper family and he agrees stating 'This is where I belong now, anyways where is there to go?' Category:Episodes Category:1993. Category:London episode Category:1962